This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for document processing job management. More particularly, this invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the job management of document processing wherein job management is advantageously divided into a pipeline assembly phase and a job processing phase.
Multifunction peripherals or document processing devices operate on a job concept, wherein a job is the smallest piece of work on which the multifunctional peripheral operates and tracks. Jobs are typically organized in queues which define the processing order for each job, each queue typically contain one type of job. Each job is handled by a number of processors which perform specific operations on the job. Instructions for such handling are contained within a job ticket. The job ticket contains additional information, known as job metadata, about the job which is forwarded to the processors depending on the processors own requirements. Every queue is normally associated with a job ticket, which applies to all jobs within the queue.
Complexities of job management are tremendous, especially with respect to the effectiveness of such job management within specified constraints. An average number of jobs handled can often vary from 10 to 10,000. Each job has its own state, byproducts, and queue order. Requirements for responsiveness are also severe. Typically, jobs that require attention must be served within one second to qualify as a responsive system. The sets of queues and job types also complicate the problem due to an ability for new queues and types to be created dynamically.
Thus there is a need for a system and method for increasing the responsiveness of a document processing device and the control of resource consumption by a document processing device using effective job management.